Chronographia in Animo
by elfenwindakachrno
Summary: Eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten. Zeitspanne zieht sich von den Ereignissen vor dem Manga bis einige Jahrzehnte danach. Rated T für eventuell spätere Handlungen.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Chrnos Eindrücke, nachdem er eine Schlacht geschlagen hat.  
Nicht umsonst wird er von Aeon als "Schwert" bezeichnet.  
Dedicated to Whispering Lotus ^_^'**

Er erwachte. Schlug die Augen auf und witterte.  
Metall.  
Es roch nach Metall.  
Der metallische Geruch von Blut. Er legte sich wie Pelz auf seine Zunge—als hätte er ein blankes Schwert vor dem Kampf abgeleckt. Er tat einen weiteren Atemzug.  
Ein widerlich süßlicher Geruch zog ihm um die Nase.  
Verlor sich wieder. Kam zurück.  
Der durchdringende Geruch von totem, verwesendem Fleisch.

**Leichen**.

Er rappelte sich auf, den Kopf müde geneigt.  
Der Duft der eigenen Rüstung war ihm vertraut. Das knirschende Leder, die metallenen Schnallen seines Mantels. Das Leder roch nach gegerbter Haut. Und natürlich roch es nach seinem eigenen Schweiß, der sich in dem Material festgesetzt hatte.  
Ein weiterer Atemzug, als er schließlich stand.  
Roter und schwarzer Dunst hing in der Luft. Die Leichen wurden bereits auf den Scheiterhaufen verbrannt.  
Chrno schnaubte. Die Partikel verstopften seine Nase—er hasste den Gestank des stechenden Rauchs, den brennende Körper von sich gaben.  
Er sehnte sich nach dem frischen Geruch seiner Heimat. Er beschwor eine harzig duftende Brise aus seiner Kindheit, um den Gestank zu verdrängen.

**Schritt—Atemzug—Schritt—Atemzug**.

Der Brodem des Schlachtfeldes würde ihm noch tagelang in der Nase bleiben.  
Er musste hier weg. Die Leichenfledderer würden bald kommen und sich an ihre diebische Arbeit machen.  
Chrno stöhnte auf.  
Er fuhr mit einem Knurren herum als er das knirschende Geräusch von Schritten auf Knochen hörte. Beinahe hätte er Aeon aufgeschlitzt, doch der wich grinsend aus.  
"Immer so angespannt! Du kannst jetzt ruhiger werden...sie sind tot—alle."  
Chrnos verkrampfte Muskeln lockerten sich als der andere Teufel ihm den Arm um die Schultern legte.  
"Lass uns nach Hause gehen..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Vorgeschichte hierzu: Juan Remington muss den Vatikan davon überzeugen, dass Heilige und Teufel im 21. Jahrhundert doch ein ganz gutes Paar abgeben. ;D  
Ich bin _ur_ stolz auf Bini-chan, die dass hier geschrieben hat :D Ich "lektoriere" es nur, weil ich mich gerne einmische. ^_^**

* * *

Er machte einen Spaziergang um seinen Kopf frei zu bekommen.

Später würde er eine überzeugende Rede vor der Obrigkeit halten müssen.

Was sollte er ihnen bloß sagen? Wie konnte er sie umstimmen?

Er bog um die Ecke, als ihm der exquisite Duft von Rosen in die Nase stieg.  
Dieser teure Geruch von roten Rosen, der ihn in Kindheitserinnerungen versinken ließ.  
Als Kind verbrachte er die meiste Zeit im Rosengarten in Spanien.  
Jede einzelne hatte ihren eigenen saftigen Geruch, wenigstens für ihn.  
Die einen rochen nach Meer...nach dem kühlen, etwas fischigen, salzigen Meer.

Wieso?

Wohl weil die Meeresbrise die wunderschönen Rosen umschloss wie eine Kuppel.  
Die anderen rochen wie…wie…er konnte es einfach nicht beschreiben.  
Dieser Geruch war so angenehm für ihn. Er konnte einfach nicht anders, er musste stehen bleiben und den Duft genießen.

**(Okay, ich muss zugeben, ab hier ist alles auf meinem Mist gewachsen ^^'' )  
**Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu klären. Und als er die Augen wieder öffnete, war sein Blick entschlossen.  
Er hatte Chrno schon lange verziehen. Verziehen, dass er Magdalena entführt hatte. Verziehen, dass er ihren Tod verantwortet hatte.  
Denn Magdalena hatte ihre Wahl selbst getroffen. Es war ihr Schicksal gewesen.  
Sie hatte es gesehen...  
Und Juan hatte verstanden. Und verziehen.  
Nun war es an der Zeit, dass auch die Obrigkeit verstand. Chrno hatte seine Buße getan, er hatte bewiesen, dass er würdig war, nicht mehr als bloßes Hilfsmittel gesehen zu werden.  
Der Militia pflückte eine Blüte und drehte sie zwischen den Fingern.  
Er würde es schaffen **(Auch wenn Chrno ungebürliche Zwischenkommentare schieben sollte xD**), sie zu überzeugen.

**A/N: Hm. Ich hoffe, ich hab nicht zu kruse Dinge hinzugefügt. Ich und Bini-chan schreiben schon eine Weile an einer Fortsetzung zu Chrno Crusade, und da passte das hier einfach zu gut rein. ^_^  
Soll ich die Fortsetzung hier uploaden?**


End file.
